mariosonictheedsandfriendsrideofficalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Greenth1ng/YouTube Poop Land News: MUPPETS MOST WANTED Tickets Now on Sale!
For all residents of YouTube Poop Land (Mario, The King, Mayor Kravendish, etc.), tickets for Muppets Most Wanted, the most anticipated film of 2014, are now on sale at the following theaters: Regal Cinemas Southland Hills Mall Stadium 10 (Southland Hills): *10:30am | 10:45am | 11:00am | 11:30am | 12:50pm | 1:05pm | 1:20pm | 1:35pm | 1:50pm | 2:20pm | 3:40pm | 3:55pm | 4:10pm | 4:25pm | 4:40pm | 5:10pm | 6:30pm | 6:45pm | 7:00pm | 7:15pm | 7:30pm | 8:00pm | 9:20pm | 9:50pm | 10:05pm | 10:20pm | 10:50pm Carmike Cinemas 12 (Weedlewood): *10:20am | 10:45am | 11:10am | 11:30am | 11:55am | 12:30pm | 1:05pm | 1:30pm | 1:55pm | 2:15pm | 2:40pm | 3:15pm | 3:50pm | 4:15pm | 4:40pm | 5:00pm | 5:25pm | 6:00pm | 6:35pm | 7:00pm | 7:25pm | 7:45pm | 8:10pm | 8:45pm | 9:20pm | 9:45pm | 10:10pm | 10:30pm | 10:55pm | 11:30pm Regal Cinemas Alamosa Stadium 11 (Downtown YouTube Poop Land): *10:30am | 11:00am | 11:30am | 1:20pm | 1:50pm | 2:20pm | 4:10pm | 4:40pm | 5:10pm | 7:00pm | 7:30pm | 8:00pm | 9:55pm | 10:25pm | 10:55pm Edwards Gamelon 21 & IMAX (Hyrule): *9:30am | 10:00am | 10:30am | 11:00am | 11:30am | 12:00pm | 12:20pm | 12:50pm | 1:20pm | 1:50pm | 2:20pm | 2:50pm | 3:10pm | 3:40pm | 4:10pm | 4:40pm | 5:10pm | 5:40pm | 6:00pm | 6:30pm | 7:00pm | 7:30pm | 8:00pm | 8:30pm | 8:50pm | 9:20pm | 9:50pm | 10:20pm | 10:50pm | 11:20pm | 11:40pm | 12:10am | 12:40am | 1:10am | 1:40am Century Theaters 14 & XD: *10:30am | 11:15am | 12:00pm | 1:20pm | 2:05pm | 2:50pm | 4:10pm | 4:55pm | 5:40pm | 7:00pm | 7:45pm | 8:30pm | 9:50pm | 10:35pm AMC Hyrule Crossroads 24 (Hyrule): *9:00am | 9:30am | 9:55am | 10:30am | 10:55am | 11:20am | 11:50am | 12:20pm | 12:45pm | 1:20pm | 1:45pm | 2:10pm | 2:40pm | 3:10pm | 3:35pm | 4:10pm | 4:35pm | 5:00pm | 5:30pm | 6:00pm | 6:25pm | 7:00pm | 7:25pm | 7:50pm | 8:20pm | 8:50pm | 9:15pm | 9:50pm | 10:15pm | 10:40pm | 11:10pm | 11:40pm | 12:05am | 12:40am | 1:05am | 1:30am AMC 17 (Hallabubo): *10:00am | 10:25am | 10:50am | 11:15am | 11:40am | 12:50pm | 1:15pm | 1:40pm | 2:05pm | 2:30pm | 3:40pm | 4:05pm | 4:30pm | 4:55pm | 5:20pm | 6:30pm | 6:55pm | 7:20pm | 7:45pm | 8:10pm | 9:20pm | 9:45pm | 10:10pm | 10:35pm | 11:00pm | 12:10am | 12:35am | 1:00am Regal Cinemas Westmore Hills Stadium 16 & IMAX: *9:30am | 10:00am | 10:30am | 11:00am | 11:30am | 12:20pm | 12:50pm | 1:20pm | 1:50pm | 2:20pm | 3:10pm | 3:40pm | 4:10pm | 4:40pm | 5:10pm | 6:00pm | 6:30pm | 7:00pm | 7:30pm | 8:00pm | 8:15pm | 8:50pm | 9:20pm | 9:50pm | 10:20pm | 10:50pm | 11:05pm | 11:40pm | 12:10am | 12:40am Cinemark Tinseltown 17 USA (Paradise): *10:30am | 11:15am | 12:00pm | 12:45pm | 1:20pm | 2:05pm | 2:50pm | 3:35pm | 4:10pm | 4:55pm | 5:40pm | 6:25pm | 7:00pm | 7:45pm | 8:30pm | 9:15pm | 9:50pm | 10:35pm Regal Cinemas North Court Mall Stadium 18 (Northtown): *10:30am | 11:00am | 11:30am | 12:00pm | 12:50pm | 1:20pm | 1:50pm | 2:20pm | 2:50pm | 3:40pm | 4:10pm | 4:40pm | 5:10pm | 5:40pm | 6:30pm | 7:00pm | 7:30pm | 8:00pm | 8:30pm | 9:20pm | 9:50pm | 10:20pm | 10:50pm Regal Cinemas Hollywood 20 & RPX (Billoway): *'RPX:' 10:30am | 1:20pm | 4:10pm | 7:00pm *'Regular:' 9:30am | 10:00am | 11:00am | 11:30am | 12:00pm | 12:20pm | 12:50pm | 1:50pm | 2:20pm | 2:50pm | 3:10pm | 3:40pm | 4:40pm | 5:10pm | 5:40pm | 6:00pm | 6:30pm | 7:30pm | 8:00pm | 8:30pm | 8:50pm | 9:20pm | 10:20pm | 10:50pm | 11:20pm | 11:40pm | 12:10am Category:Blog posts